Cemetery
, 5 |previous = Farm |next = City (Map) |boss = Modified Castle Ghost |music = |theme = }} The Cemetery is the second map in the Pixelated World Campaign. It takes place in a cemetery with gravestones, monsters, a church, and a hedge maze. Appearance It has a graveyard, a church, and a hedge maze. It also has two hidden gazebos found on each far corners. Enemies *Slime *Crawler *Skeleton *Spider *Ghost Boss *Modified Castle Ghost Story Newbie defeats the Police Double Headed Zombie and grabs its gun. After picking up the weapon, he hears a scream for help and a bell from a church, before running to try and save the other survivor. Hidden Coin The coin is inside the chapel behind the shrine in the front. Hidden Gem In the hedge maze, there is a hidden gazebo in the far left. Don't mix it up with the other gazebo. This is a hidden Gem in the pre-Campaign updates. Strategy *Do not get too close, as the monsters will hit you. *Kill the monsters as quickly as possible, since you earn a star by killing monsters quickly. Do not let yourself get hit trying to take them all at once. *Use pets, as a minor/major backup for killing. *Follow the green arrow that appears once there are 5 enemies left, in order to kill the enemies quicker. *Restore your ammunition by quitting the level and coming back. However, try not to do this when you are about to complete the level, as the number of killed monsters will be wasted. *Use Armor. If you have a decent amount of armor, you will not have to worry about getting damaged, because you can get 3 stars even if you have damaged armor. This doesn't apply to Health. *The enemies are rather weak at this level, so you can equip the weaker weapons. Trivia *The skeletons resemble the Aztec Temple's ones. *The City can be seen near the gate. *It is often mistaken that, in the original Story Comic, Newbie's sleeves turn grey in the second panel. However, if you look closer, you can see that he is actually tying on his headband, and the grey sleeves are his gloved hands. **In the 12.5.0 update, the gloves were recoloured to instead become sleeves, as his headband is already on before this panel. *A police car can be found on the exterior of the map. *The secret coin and gem switched places in 12.5.0 update. The reason could possibly be the fact that the coin was more hidden than the gem. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-10-12-39.png|The story comic for Cemetery. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-16-00.png|The grass maze (taken from the left side) Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-16-16.png|The person Newbie failed to save. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-17-04.png|The first gazebo. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-17-36.png|The indoors of the church. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-17-41.png|The back of the church. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-18-08.png|The whole church. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-18-17.png|The graveyard. Screenshot_2014-07-11-16-17-21.png|The second gazebo (located in the right corner of the grassy maze). IMG 0109 (2).png|The old Cemetery loading screen. 20170707-WA0000.jpg|thumb|A police car, which can be found in the map's exterior. Category:Maps Category:Pixelated World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps